


Free To Be You and Me

by OfStarsAndFireflies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Dean Winchester is Older Than Castiel, First Time, M/M, Step-Brothers, Teenager Castiel, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfStarsAndFireflies/pseuds/OfStarsAndFireflies
Summary: Dean and Cas are step brothers living together after Dean leaves home when his mum's new husband turns out to be an asshole.Dean has a job that keeps food on the table and Cas is in High School, but everything gets flipped upside down when his dorky nearly 17 year old step brother suddenly goes through a growth spurt.Basically I suck at summaries and each chapter (except the Prologue) ends with the explicit rating.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Just some back story, nothing else

Dean had been 17 when he had come out to his parents about being bi.

His mother, Mary, embraced her son and told him she loved him and was proud of him.

His father, John, looked up over his newspaper with a smile and simply said “And?”

It had been the happiest day of Dean's life, being accepted by his parents.

 

A year after his father's funeral, his mom met another guy who's name was also John.

Dean didn't know if it was coincidence or not, but he accepted the new man as his mother's boyfriend, because he knew she was hurting and needed not only his support, but to move on.

When the guy turned up at their door one night with a 6 year old boy in blue pyjamas almost hiding behind him, Dean's life began to look up again.

He'd always wanted a brother.

“Hey! I'm Dean! What's your name?” He asked the arm and leg poking out from behind John.

They moved a little to reveal half a small body and the biggest blue eyes Dean had ever seen under a mess of black hair.

He smiled warmly at the kid, who blinked at him, looked up at his dad as if for reassurance, before gathering the courage to step out completely.

“Casty ell.” the boy said.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Dean, could you take care of Cas while we're out? Babysitter cancelled on me.”

Dean nodded, “Yeah! No problem at all, John!”

John gave him a grateful smile before kneeling down to talk to his son, “I'll be back later.” he promised to the boy who was now looking down at his sneakers, “Mary told me she made you some biscuits today, and you have my permission to eat as many as you want.”

the boy nodded, still not looking at his father.

Dean felt sorry for the poor kid. He probably didn't understand why he didn't have a mother anymore, why he couldn't see her or hold her, and now he was having to go through the confusing situation of having his dad and another woman get together.

Dean spied the back pack with a bumble bee key chain attached to it. Under the bee, the name 'Castiel' had been stuck over whatever name the keychain had come with with a lot of tape.

“Got some goodies in there Cas?” Dean asked, making him look up over at him and nod.

“Wanna come in and show me?”

Cas nodded again, hugged his dad goodbye and walked inside.

Mary came rushing down the stairs in a black dress, attaching an earring as she set the house rules for Dean to follow, before kissing him on the cheek and walking out the door.

Dean closed and locked it, starting his search for the small boy, whom he found dumping the contents of his back pack on the couch.

Dean sat on the floor as Cas began to pick up the things he'd brought and handed them to Dean to inspect and marvel at.

Dean looked at each item with great interest as Castiel's blue eyes watched him.

He turned the toy bee over in his hands gently and felt its wings.

He stacked the coloured blocks in order from lightest to darkest.

And he read every word out loud on the snack bar Cas handed to him before opening it and handing it back.

The little hand took it from him before breaking it in half and handing a piece back to Dean.

“Thanks!” Dean chuckled, taking a bite out of the processed apple chunk he'd been given.

Castiel smiled at him.

Dean could see more things on the couch, but didn't inquire about them.

He gave Cas some of the cookies he'd been promised and they sat down and watched some cartoon movie.

About half way through, Cas yawned, catching Dean's attention at how the poor kid was trying to stay awake.

“Wanna go to sleep Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas nodded, rubbing his eye.

Dean watched as Cas grabbed the bee toy he'd shown Dean earlier and a book he hadn't, and followed Dean to the spare bedroom.

Cas threw his essentials on the bed first before climbing up and getting under the covers.

“Good night Cas!” Dean smiled.

Cas smiled back at him and Dean closed the door partly to let the hallway light filter in.

He didn't know if the kid was still afraid of the dark and he wasn't going to take any chances.

Dean walked to his own room, switched on the light and shed his jacket.

He turned to close the door and almost jumped when he saw Cas standing there, his bee tucked under his arm and his hands gripping his book.

“Hey Cas, what's up?”

Cas held the book up to him, waiting for Dean to take it before walking into Dean's room, his eyes lighting up at all the band posters on the walls.

Dean sat on his bed and looked down at the book in his hands.

“The Sleepy Bee.” Dean read out loud as Castiel clambered on to the bed.

“You sure do like bees huh?”

Cas was up on the bed and trying to sit in his lap.

Dean leant back against his pillows and pulled Cas back with him, resting his back against his chest and holding his bee toy against him.

“Why do you like bees?” he asked the tuft of hair.

“Mom...” Cas squeezed his bee toy for encouragement, “She got dem for me...before she went away. We sit like this, and she read.”

Dean curled himself around the small child, his arms holding Cas close.

He felt him relax against him and Dean's heart swelled.

He smiled down at Cas before opening the children's book about a Bee trying to find a nice quiet place to sleep other than the noisy hive, or a leaf over hanging a pond of frogs.

When the book was finished, Dean looked down to find Cas had fallen asleep.

He put the book down and managed to somehow pull his limbs in awkward positions until he and Cas were laying side by side.

Dean smiled and closed his eyes.

 

The next day he woke to find his bed empty and the smell of fresh baked apple pie.

 

The more and more times he spent with Cas, the more the kid seemed to come out of his shell.

In under a month, Cas had gone from shy and timid to spewing nonsense sentences which seemed to make sense to him but had Dean almost dying of laughter at how serious Cas looked.

And when he and John moved in some years later, he would clamber onto Dean's lap with his book and bee every night, and Dean was all too happy to read to it to him.

 

Soon John and Mary were married.

Mary was no longer a Winchester.

But Dean was.

Dean didn't wonder if John would adopt him or not, and nor did he care.

The only thing he cared about was being the best big step brother Cas could ever hope for.

He'd taken Cas to school and swelled with pride at how Cas told the first person he saw that Dean was his brother.

 

They were happy for a year or so until John learned that his step son was bi.

Dean had never known anyone to turn so nasty so quickly.

He spat profanities at Dean, yelled at Mary for keeping it a secret, and then got hysterical when it hit him that Dean had been spending time with his son, had seen him and Cas _sleeping_ together.

As the yelling and the accusations became louder and louder, Dean grabbed his keys, stormed out of the house, and drove away.

He kept driving until dark, at which point he booked a motel and picked up the first person who caught his attention.

When he arrived back home after 2 days however, he found out he shouldn't have left.

When he had, John had rushed to Cas' room to ask him if Dean had touched him anywhere, demanding to know why Cas was covering for a disgusting person like him and that he shouldn't be proud to call Dean his brother.

Cas, very confused and very angry at his father's words, defended Dean against them and told him he loved him, which had resulted in John completely misinterpreting the 12 year old and had thrown Cas away from him.

Castiel's body went through the glass of his bedroom window of the 2 storey house and had landed on his arm to try and cushion the impact to the rest of his body, snapping the bone.

He'd found this out from Cas as he'd held him, listening to Cas' muffled voice in his shoulder as he'd cried and begged Dean never to leave him again.

Dean made 2 decisions very quickly in that moment as he held his brother.

He was moving out, today.

And he was taking Cas with him.

When he'd told him this, Castiel agreed immediately.

Dean had wanted to be the one to tell John what was happening, but Cas insisted he should be the one to tell his father the news.

Mary was upset with the news, but was glad also.

Their bags packed and the impala filled with their possessions, they said their goodbyes and drove away.

When Dean asked Cas how it'd gone with his dad, Cas gave him a solemn look and said exactly what his father had told him after finally agreeing to let Cas go.

“Keep your wits about you and don't get caught up in anything he does. You should be able to straighten him out before your sister is born.”

Dean's foot pressed harder down on the accelerator.

His mom hadn't even told him she was pregnant.

 

Dean had some money saved up, and with the money Mary sent him 10 minutes later, they were able to afford a nice 2 bedroom place.

Dean got a job as a mechanic, Cas started High School, everything was fine.

 

Their sister was born but they didn't get to see her. Dean wasn't allowed to go and Cas wasn't going unless Dean was, so they settled for the few pics Mary sent them and continued on in their lives.

They never saw Mary or John unless it was on Cas' birthday, and they never saw their sister at all except for the few pictures Mary would show them.

They celebrated all the holidays together, and even though there were sometimes fights and uneasy silences, they were few and far between and usually about petty things like Dean blasting his music while Cas tried to study.

Everything was going great.

 


	2. Growth Spurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean never anticipated this

They'd been living together now for about 4 years now.

Dean was happy in his job as a mechanic, Cas was almost at the end of his 4th year in High School.

Dean couldn't believe that it had been 10 years since he'd first met Cas, the memory replaying as he watched his step brother search for the orange juice in the fridge.

He'd recently gone through a growth spurt it would seem, as when Cas finally stepped away from the fridge, Dean could see the top few buttons on his school shirt had given up on life and had popped open.

Dean stared.

Cas had always been a skinny kid, but with Dean's cooking he'd put on a healthy amount of weight.

And thanks to Cas' track team, Cas had defined muscle.

And his defined muscle chest was currently peeking out at him.

“Cas?

Cas turned those blue eyes on him, his black hair a mess as usual and a smile on his lips.

“Yes Dean?”

His voice had broken some years ago too, but Dean still wasn't used to it.

What had once been cute had been down graded to out right sinful and Dean could feel shivers running down his spine every time Cas said something.

He licked his lips and tried not to notice how Cas' eyes flicked to them, tried not think about how soft they'd be against his own and open willingly to Dean's tongue.

Dean cleared his throat before he spoke.

“You in need of some new clothes there buddy?”

Cas looked down at his shirt and quickly tried to button it up again to no avail.

Cas hurried to his room and grabbed his school jumper, throwing it over his head and pulling it down as he walked back into the kitchen.

It barely reached his hips.

“You're growing up too fast.” Dean joked, “I'll lend you a shirt Cas, it's gonna be hot and you don't wanna be wearing your jumper when the heat picks up.”

“No, its fine Dean.” Cas said quickly before Dean could get up, “I don't have track today, and I only have 3 classes.”

Dean nodded as he watched Cas down his orange juice, grab his school bag, and walk out the door with a grin and a “Bye Dean!”

Dean locked the door after him and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

And then, under the steady stream of warm water, Dean's thoughts flicked to that image of Cas in his too small shirt and how the buttons which hadn't popped were trying to keep the rest of his skin hidden from Dean's eyes.

The image morphed into one of Cas on his back, Dean over him ripping the useless material off him, exposing the soft skin and he could almost hear that deep voice groaning in pleasure and begging Dean to fuck him.

Dean instantly shut off the hot water.

Cas was his brother, his step brother yes, but his brother non the less.

In their years together Dean had never thought that out of everything that could have happened to them, out of everything Dean had planned himself for, that this would ever be one of them.

He stood under the icy cold water for a few more minutes before he decided to get out and get changed for work.

 

The day dragged by and Dean was finding it hard to concentrate with the heat and the images of Cas that kept flashing behind his eyes.

By lunch, Dean knew he couldn't stay any longer without having a breakdown, so he told his boss he wasn't feeling well.

Dean hardly ever took days off, so his boss agreed to let him have the rest of the Friday off, Dean promising to be in early on Monday.

He sped home, intending on taking another cold shower not only to rid himself of his thoughts, but to cool down from the intense heat of the day.

As soon as Dean walked in however, kicking off his shoes, he saw Cas' school bag and shoes by the door.

That's right, Cas had mentioned he only had 3 classes today.

“Dean?” He heard Castiel's muffled voice ask from his closed bedroom, “Is that you?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of an excuse to tell him.

He opened his door, a half formed “Hey Cas!” on his lips when he froze.

Cas was sitting on his bed in just his school pants, a book propped up on his lap.

“Hello Dean.” Cas smiled.

Dean stared, “Are you trying to kill me?”

Castiel stood up from the bed and Dean was met with more of that muscled skin and a puzzled look.

“Dean?”

Cas was looking at him with his head tilted slightly and Dean couldn't take it any more.

He stormed over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed his lips to the younger's.

Cas went very still in his arms, his mouth opening as if to say something but Dean didn't want to hear it. He snaked his tongue inside and held Castiel close to him.

It was only then Cas began to struggle,

His hands were on Dean's chest, trying to push him away.

“Dean stop!”

Dean's arms tightened around him as his lips moved across the slightly stubbled cheek to his neck.

“I s-said s-stop!”

Dean felt his voice rumbling against his lips and bit into the skin.

Cas hissed, his body trembling in his arms.

He licked and sucked at the bite, Cas breathing shakily, his hands no longer pushing Dean away but were now wrapped in his shirt.

Dean pulled away to look at the red mark against the tanned skin.

“D-dean.”

Castiel's eyes were wide and wet, his lips swollen and a thin sheet of sweat on his brow.

“God you really are trying to kill me.” Dean whispered as his lips found Castiel's once more, Cas opening up to him willingly and moaning when his tongue slid against Dean's.

He pushed Cas down on the bed, one hand carding through the mess of Cas' hair while the other skimmed down over his chest and stomach to slide into his pants to feel just how hard Cas was.

Cas groaned, his hips bucking up into Dean's and Dean smiled.

“You want it Cas, don't you?” He asked as he dragged the pants and underwear down together, “Tell me you want it.”

Castiel gasped as Dean's hand gripped him and began jerking him rather roughly.

“Dean!” was all he managed out.

“Tell me.” Dean whispered, licking at the shell of Cas' ear.

“Dean please! W-want you! P-please!” Cas stammered out, arching under him.

Dean smiled and drew away from Castiel, looking down at him.

His chest was heaving, his long legs spread on either side of Dean's hips, his hands resting on his forehead as he looked up at him with blown pupils.

 

Dean took off his green button up shirt first, then the black shirt beneath it.

One of Castiel's hands moved to rest against his hip, his fingers light against his skin.

He popped the button of his jeans and kicked them off.

The only thing separating them was the thin material of Dean's briefs.

Castiel's hand on his hip touched at the band and looked up at him.

Dean rolled his hips into those beneath him and watched with a smirk as Cas' body melted, his teeth gritted.

Cas' hand dragged the band down and gasped as skin rubbed against skin.

Dean groaned at the sensation, kicking his underwear off as he dived into Castiel's mouth once more, his hand holding their cocks as they rubbed against one another and feeling Cas wrap an arm around his neck and moan into the kiss.

“Lube Cas, I know you have some.” Dean breathed, watching Cas's already red cheeks deepen a shade as he pointed to the bedside table.

Dean opened the first draw, his hands instantly finding the unopened bottle.

He popped the lid open and squirted a little on his fingers, rolling it between them to warm it a little before moving his hand down.

Castiel's beautiful eyes squeezed shut as Dean pushed a finger inside him.

“Gonna make you feel so good Cas.” Dean promised, quickly adding a second and beginning to scissor.

“D-d-dean!” Cas moaned, his body suddenly jolting and his eyes flying open as Dean's finger scraped against something that sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.

God he looked so god damn beautiful broken like this, his body at Dean's mercy as it begged him to be used.

Dean added a third finger, Castiel's lips seeking his own and Dean was only too happy to oblige.

When he felt like Cas was ready for him he drew his fingers out and poured more lube into the palm of his hand. Cas watched him as he coated his cock with it, biting his bottom lip.

He threw the bottle on the floor and positioned himself before leaning over Cas and pushing in slowly.

Castiel's legs tightened around his hips, his nails dug into his back and his eyes closed as he tried to deal with the pain.

Once he was completely in, he hovered over his step brother, his body shaking as he resisted the urge to just pound into him.

He waited until he felt his legs relax and the slight pain on his back to subside a little and for those magnificent eyes to open and look up at him, Cas' left hand on his shoulder and his right touching his cheek.

“Dean.” he gasped.

“You alright Cas?” Dean panted, his hips aching to move.

He watched the teen nod, pressing his lips to his own in reassurance

“God you're so tight Cas.” he groaned as he pulled out and pushed back in, feeling Cas' legs press against him again.

“S'all right Cas.” Dean whispered as he built up a steady rhythm, “I got you. S'all right.”

He began to thrust faster, making Cas cry out his name.

One hand gripped Castiel's hip as the other held his hand, their fingers interlacing as Dean couldn't bear to be away from Castiel's intoxicating lips for more than a second.

Cas' body shuddered and his back arched as he released himself on Dean's stomach, yelling his name.

Dean felt Cas' walls tighten around him and he couldn't hold on any longer, Cas' name on his lips as he came inside him.

 

They lay there panting, Dean's arm wobbling as it tried to keep him from smothering Cas, who was still clinging to Dean, refusing to let him go.

Dean grinned down at his step-brother, pulling out of him and falling to the side, Cas turning with him and burying into Dean's chest.

He felt arms encircle him, keeping him close as he breathed in Dean's scent.

He felt boneless and sleepy.

“I got you.” He heard him say as Cas felt his chest rumble, Dean's head resting on Cas'

“Does this mean we're in a relationship?” he asked.

Dean went still for a moment before answering, “Depends.”

“On what?”

“On whether you want to be in one with me.”

Cas smiled and pulled himself closer, “I would like that very much Dean.”

He could feel Dean's heart quicken and those arms he'd always felt safe in held him a little tighter, “Then yes.”

His smile widening at Dean's words, Cas closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him away from Dean for the moment.

 


	3. Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, Gabriel and Alfie go out to celebrate Cas' 17th birthday. Balthazar ruins it.

It was Cas' 17th birthday the following day and they went out shopping for some new clothes for the poor guy.

Cas chose some things while Dean tried to shove his own tastes on him and smiled when Cas conceded and bought a Led Zeppelin shirt.

They had burgers for lunch and walked around until late afternoon when they retired back home.

Dean ordered Cas to get changed into some of his new clothes so they could go out for the night with Cas' friends.

Cas returned in black pants, a white button up shirt tucked into them, a black suit jacket and a blue tie.

Dean watched him as he threw on a tan trench coat to complete the look and Dean grinned.

It suited him.

Dean pulled him close and kissed him, “You look great Cas.” he whispered against his lips.

He felt him smile back and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him again, licking into his hot mouth.

Castiel's hand was in his hair, pulling hard and Dean pushed him into the wall, his hands on his hips, itching to rip the new shirt out.

The ring of the doorbell ceased all activity and they panted against one another before Dean pulled away, “Later then.” he promised, pecking Cas on the corner of his mouth before opening the door to reveal Castiel's friends Gabriel and Alfie.

“Right! Let's go kiddos!” Dean grinned , grabbing his keys.

 

They went to the bar Dean's friend Jo worked at, and even though she didn't really approve of the boys drinking, she allowed them to have a beer each to celebrate. It was back to fizzy drinks after that.

Dean spied the karaoke was free and he and Gabriel goaded Alfie to get up there and humiliate himself.

Gabriel found a free pool table and Dean began to teach him how to play as Cas went to the bathroom.

He washed his face and hands, feeling a little sick after the beer, but happy.

His body suddenly jolted forward and he gripped the sides of the sink, his stomach churning.

“You ok there kid?”

Cas looked around at the man with the poshy accent. He had short blond hair and light blue eyes.

Cas nodded at him, “I'll be fine.” he said as he straightened up.

The man had moved from his position at the wall and was now behind him, “You don't look it kid, if your gonna be sick you should do it in the toilet.”

“I said I'm fine.”Cas glared at him.

The man huffed a laugh, “Name's Balthazar.” He said.

Cas nodded at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how close the guy was to him, “Castiel.”

“Rather strange name.”

“And Balthazar isn't?”

“Touche.” The man grinned, “You here with anyone Castiel?”

“My brother and my friends,” Cas smiled, “we're celebrating my 17th birthday.”

“Congratulations.” Balthazar was grinning again, a little wider this time, and his hands were on Castiel's shoulders.

“Thanks.” Cas said uncomfortably, moving towards the door.

The hands gripped him tightly, “Where do you think you're going?”

“Get off me!” Cas sneered, bringing his elbow back to hit Balthazar in the eye, but he still didn't let go.

Cas could feel his body being dragged away from the door, away from safety.

Cas was kicking and thrashing, screaming at the top of his lungs to be let go, for help, for Dean.

But for all the bruises and black eyes and he gave the guy, he was still stronger than the teen, and Cas was soon thrown in a bathroom stall.

He rushed at Balthazar as he locked it, his fists flying everywhere but Balthazar grabbed one of his wrists tightly and sucker punched him in the gut, winding him and throwing against the toilet.

Cas groaned as the guy came up behind him, one hand around his throat, one pushing roughly into his pants.

He could feel his erection pressing against his ass and it made him feel sick.

Balthazar panted in his ear as Cas struggled against him.

“It's gonna happen whether you like it or not, so just let it happen, you'll enjoy it more that way.”

Cas threw back his head, his skull knocking into Balthazar's jaw. As soon as he was released he threw his fist into his cheek again and again, yelling and crying.

Castiel suddenly remembered the lock and upon unlocking the stall, he ran out of the bathroom and fell onto the bar's wooden floor in his haste to get out.

Alfie was back on the karaoke stage, this time accompanied by Gabriel.

Dean was sipping a beer by himself and smiling as he watched the two.

Cas hurried over to him.

“Dean, can we leave please?”

“Aren't you having fun Cas? You should get up there and...”

Dean turned to look at him and his smile disappeared instantly at the state of Cas' new clothes, at the tear streaks on his cheeks and the bruises forming on his neck.

“Please.” Castiel begged, opening Dean's jacket and searching the inner pockets for his car keys, “Please Dean I just wanna go home. Please!”

Dean saw the bathroom door swing open and a guy walked out looking beaten to hell.

His narrowed eyes followed the man before turning back to Cas, who was now crying silently, tears dropping onto Dean's leg and his body shaking as he tried to control his sobs.

“Please Dean I just....just wanna...go home.” his hands stopping their search for the keys and were now resting on Dean's chest.

“Ok Cas.” Dean soothed, placing his hands lightly over Castiel's bloodied ones and quickly letting go when they flinched under his touch.

Dean pulled his keys out of his jeans pocket and handed them to him, “Go sit in the car, I'll round up your friends. Five minutes max.”

Cas snatched the keys and practically ran out the door to the car park.

Dean downed the last of his beer, stood up, and made his way to the counter, where the guy who had hurt Cas was standing.

“Hey.” Dean said loudly, his hands curling into fists when the guy turned around, “You look like hell what happened?”

“Got beat up what does it look like?” the posh prick said.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, but it was worth it to feel that ass pressed against me begging for it.”

Dean's fist was in the guy's jaw before he could say another word, and then his other fist and again and over and over until Jo had to call the bouncers to pull Dean off the guy before he killed him.

“YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!” Dean roared as he was dragged away, Alfie and Gabriel following with wide eyes and grins on their faces.

Dean pulled himself out of the bouncer's grip, flipped them off, smirked as Alfie and Gabriel did the same, and walked to the car where Cas was.

He pulled open the door and buckled himself in, waiting for the boys in the back to do the same before he drove them home.

They thanked him for the night out and said goodnight to Cas who had calmed down a little to pull on a smile and say goodnight back.

Once they were gone however, the smile faded, and Cas brought his knees up to his chest.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly.

They drove in silence. Half way home Cas looked over at him and out of the corner of his eye he could see how big his eyes were, full of fear and tears.

It only made him angrier.

He should have protected Cas from that asshole.

He should have been there.

They pulled into the drive way and Dean got out of the car. Cas followed him to the door as he unlocked it, his coat and suit jacket folded over his arm.

“In.” was all Dean managed. Cas trembled slightly and quickly went inside.

Dean locked the door and toed off his shoes, sitting them beside Cas'.

Cas was halfway to his room when Dean came up behind him, grabbed his arm and steered him to it.

“D-dean?” Cas asked almost in a panic as he was pushed inside.

“Did he touch you?” Dean demanded, ripping off Castiel's tie and shirt and inspecting the bruises on his stomach and neck.

“Dean” Cas tried but then Dean's lips were lightly kissing the bruises and Cas instantly forgot what he was trying to say.

“Did. He. Touch. You?” Dean growled against his skin.

Cas couldn't stop the wave of disgust that brought more tears to his eyes as he nodded.

Dean was ripping off his pants immediately at that.

“Do you still want me?” Cas asked in a low broken voice, making Dean drag the teen's underwear down and his lips press against the hardness revealed to him.

Castiel hissed and moaned as Dean travelled further down, sucking and biting as he did so.

“D-de-an!” Cas choked as Dean's mouth reach the tip and began to engulf him, his toes curling and his body swaying as pleasure rushed through his veins.

Dean moaned, sending vibrations through Castiel's body.

He pulled off and stood, a grin on his face as Cas' dilated pupils looked up at him.

“That answer enough for you?” He whispered, leaning his forehead against his step brother's, “I don't blame you for what happened. You should be blaming me...”

Cas shot up and silenced Dean's words with his mouth, licking against his tongue and pushing Dean's jacket to the floor.

Dean groaned as he held Cas close, his hands sliding down gently past the bruise on his stomach and gripping him.

“Dean.”Cas moaned, his hands working at Dean's belt.

“You sure Cas?” Dean asked. He had to ask.

“Need this. Need you.” Cas panted, freeing the zip and button and leaning into another kiss as they pooled around Dean's feet, his hands making quick work of Dean's underwear.

Dean pulled away to shed his shirt and step out of the clothing around his ankles, watching Cas do the same before he pushed him down on the bed, his hand grabbing the tube of lube from atop the bed side table.

He poured some onto his fingers and pushed one into the body beneath him, watching it arch off the bed.

“This still belongs to me.” Dean muttered possessively, adding a second, “This will always belong to me.”

“Only you.” Cas gasped, Dean leaning down to bite his nipple and roll his tongue over it.

Dean was about to add a third finger but Castiel stopped him.

“Now Dean! Please!”

“So impatient.” Dean grinned, stealing a kiss as he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his uncoated cock, Castiel crying out for the whole neighbourhood to hear as Dean thrust into him, one hand pumping Castiel's hard cock as the other gripped the bed head so tightly he thought he going to pull it right off the bed.

“So good Cas.” Dean hissed in his ear, feeling Cas' legs interlock behind him, “God you're so fucking good.”

Castiel's hand was on his cheek drawing him in for a kiss and Dean could never say no to those lips, their teeth clashing in their haste.

“Cas!” Dean groaned, biting into his shoulder as he came, his hand soon covered with Cas' semen as he quickly followed.

Dean pulled out and wrapped his arms around Castiel, drawing him close, “I ain't ever giving you up Cas, no matter what.”

He felt Castiel shaking and pulled back to see he was crying again.

Cas looked up at him with a smile on his face, “You have no idea how happy that makes Dean.”

Dean leant in and kissed his tears away.

 


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and John come over for a visit

When Dean woke, his and Cas' limbs were tangled together. Dean was in the process of watching Cas sleeping peacefully when he heard a low buzzing, making him blink at the mess of clothes over the usually clean floor and realize it was his phone.

Cas stirred and opened his eyes, catching Dean's and smiling up at him.

Dean leaned in and captured his lips, “Morning Sunshine.”

“Good Morning Dean.” Cas said while yawning.

Dean got up and picked up his jacket, searching the pockets for his phone.

1 missed call from MOM

Dean was about to call her back when a message popped up

'Hey Dean! We'll be over by 2 at the latest to see the birthday boy! Can't wait to see you again love'

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed, tossing the phone to Cas who caught it easily.

“We need to go food shopping.” Dean said, marking the statement with a finger, “We need to get this place cleaned up and we need to cook dinner,” another two fingers “And we gotta do all that in 3 hours!”

Cas was already out of bed, pulling on fresh underwear and searching for clothing.

“And the birthday cake!” Cas exclaimed.

“And the birthday cake!” Dean agreed, “What sort you want?”

Cas threw on the Led Zeppelin shirt Dean had persuaded him to get and didn't miss the way Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip like he wanted to pull it off again, “Actually, how about a birthday pie?”

Dean's eyes widened, “Dude yes!”

Castiel grinned at him as he reached for a pair of jeans, “You best get changed then if we have to leave.”

He looked over Dean's perfect body, at the soft muscles in his stomach and the scratch marks he had left on Dean's arms, wanting nothing more than to run his tongue over them.

“Right...” Dean trailed off.

They were just staring at one another, the soft ticking of the hallway clock the only sound in the otherwise silence.

Cas' lips parted as if to something and Dean instantly fixed on them.

All he wanted to do was seal them to his own, but Dean knew if he kissed those lips there would be no turning back, so instead he cleared his throat and nodded a few times, breaking the eye contact and feeling the electricity which had been building between them fizzle out as he walked out of Cas' room.

After 20 minutes of getting ready, they flew down to the supermarket to purchase all the ingredients they would need to make Dean's famous burgers and his mom's recipe for apple pie.

They searched every isle as Cas kept adding things they needed to their list and Dean went into the conjoined liquor store to buy a slab of his favorite beer and a bottle of his mom's favorite wine.

They got back home after an hour.

Dean made a mess in the kitchen while Cas cleaned up the rest of their place, then came back to try and help Dean but Dean just shooed him away, Cas opting to try and clean around his messy step brother instead.

Dean was having none of it.

When Cas tried to move around him, Dean blocked him.

When he grabbed something, Dean pulled a random utensil out of the draw and began using it how the stolen utensil would have been used.

It was fair to say that using a meat mincing hammer to stir the burger mixture and a vegie pealer as a whisk for the apple pie filling had them both laughing at just how stupidly serious Dean would look.

When Cas stole some of the apple mixture however, that was the final straw.

Dean grabbed him, pushed him into the counter and kissed him, his tongue diving into Cas' mouth to taste the sweet apple still lingering.

Cas moaned and Dean pushed his leg between Castiel's, pressing him further into the counter and backwards onto the bench top.

Cas' hand was in his hair, his leg at Dean's hip and Dean's mind was just starting to go blank.

When the doorbell rang.

They jumped, looked at one another, and cleared their throats as they pulled away.

Cas quickly ran to the bathroom to make sure he didn't look too disheveled and Dean tried to calm his raging hard on before he answered the door.

“Hey Dean!” his mom smiled, embracing him and making Dean shift awkwardly in her arms so she didn't feel anything poking her.

He let go of her just as Cas came back out of the bathroom and Mary glided into the room and embraced him next, Dean seeing Cas shift awkwardly too.

John didn't even look at Dean as he entered their home and Dean glared at him as he went straight to his son and began to go on about how tall he'd gotten.

Dean just hoped John didn't start any shit while he was here for Cas' birthday. Whenever he'd come around he had always managed to piss Dean off, like last year when Dean had made a model of the impala for Cas from scratch and John had smashed it to pieces in a drunken rage when Dean's then boyfriend had rocked up to celebrate with them.

When they'd all left, Dean had looked in on Cas in his room and saw him trying to stick the model back together, even though some pieces were missing from it.

 

They talked until they got hungry and Dean went back to the kitchen to fry up some burgers and put the pie in the oven. He smiled at how well the pie had come out and at his skill to write CAS on it with the left over pastry.

“Cas grab your old man another beer would you? There's a good lad.”

Cas walked into the kitchen and moved to the fridge, grabbing a bottle out and closing it just as Dean turned around from putting the pie in the oven.

They'd have smacked into one another if they hadn't have gotten a fright of seeing the other just in time.

Then they were staring at one another, just like they'd done earlier, green eyes boring into blue, watching them dilate at the sight of him and the endless possibilities of scenarios playing behind them.

Dean was reaching for him and Cas was leaning in.

“What's taking you so long?” John called from the dining area, breaking them out of their trance.

Dean cleared his throat, his still out stretched hand flopping down to his side, “Sorry Cas.” He mumbled.

“Oh, no, it was my fault.” Cas said in a small voice, his cheeks red as he hastily walked out of the kitchen, avoiding any and all contact with him as he left.

Dean was about ready to put a hole or five in the wall by the time dinner was served.

 

John sat at Dean's usual spot at the table, Mary and Cas sat opposite one another and Dean was left to sit at the other end. He didn't know whether he'd have preferred to sit beside John rather than directly opposite him.

They began to eat in silence, and Dean thought it was going quite well so far, when everything went downhill.

“Cas, you're coming back with Mary and I tonight.”

“WHAT???” Dean and Cas yelled in unison.

Dean's food was lingering in the air between his mouth and plate and Cas had jumped to his feet.

“You heard me. You'll pack your things...”

“No!” Cas cried, his father going very still, “I want to stay here with Dean!”

“Castiel.” John said dangerously.

Dean saw the effect in Cas immediately.

Cas went very stiff, his body shivering slightly as he sat back down, bowed his head, and didn't say another word.

Dean remembered John's anger that night he had left, how it had resulted in Cas with a broken arm, and was sure if John found out what he and Cas had been doing for the past 2 nights, found out Dean had taken his son's virginity and that Cas was now what he hated Dean for being, John would kill Cas.

Dean's anger flared, “Any reason why you chose now of all days, John?” he asked, dropping his fork back on his plate with a loud clatter.

He'd suddenly lost his appetite.

“You could have said this in the past 4 years he's lived here with me. Hell, you could have said something on any other day that wasn't his birthday. What a shitty birthday gift.”

“Castiel is a man now, Dean.” John said his name as though he was describing something he'd stepped in, “And he sure as hell doesn't want to spend his life with a fag like you.”

Dean was speechless as he stared at the man his mother had married.

Mary was staring at John too, trying to form words that refused to come out to defend her son through her anger.

“Don't call him that.”

It was small and soft, but in the silence they all jumped as if Cas had yelled it.

He was glaring at his father, his blue eyes piercing.

“What did you just say?” John said threateningly.

Cas didn't seem to give 2 shits if his father broke his arm again, he would not hear him speak about Dean that way.

“I said.” Cas growled “Don't call him that. You do not ever call my brother anything disrespectful in our house.”

John was on his feet, Dean and Mary were too, each pulling away the man they loved from the other.

Castiel's hand gripped Dean's sleeve and he dragged Dean to his room, closing the door and propping his desk chair under the handle.

Cas had just stood back from the door when there was a loud thud from the other side as John banged on it.

“Castiel! Open this door! Open it right now!”

Castiel looked over to Dean, who was staring at him, and he crossed the room to him and pulled him in for a kiss, Dean's arms embracing him as their lips met.

Cas pushed against him until he hit the bed and sat down, Dean dragging him onto his lap and feeling Cas straddling him.

Their hands made quick work of the other's pants and underwear, Dean pulling Cas' shirt off him as he felt the younger in his arms roll his hips into his own.

“Fuck Cas.” Dean whispered in his ear, “Can't wait. Want you so bad.”

Cas hummed in approval as he lifted up so Dean could position himself better before Cas slowly sunk onto Dean's hard and leaking cock.

They tried to keep the noise to a minimum, biting into each other's shoulders or swallowing each other's noises with kisses.

Cas was shaking and Dean held him tightly against him, one hand on his back, the other in his hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, Castiel's arms around his neck as he pushed himself down harder and harder on Dean's dick.

“Dean!” Cas whispered hoarsely, his own leaking cock rubbing against Dean's stomach.

“S'ok Cas,” Dean reassured him, “just let go. Let go for me.”

Cas gritted his teeth as he came, his head falling onto Dean's shoulder as he felt him release inside him.

Dean rubbed soothing circles into his back as he sat there panting.

“You alright?”

Cas looked up at his step-brother, the man he loved, smiled at him and kissed him.

“Yes Dean. I am.”

Dean smirked into the kiss, “Good,” he said, pulling back slightly so he could look into Cas' eyes, “coz the birthday pie is done.”

It was only then Cas heard the oven timer ringing for their attention, and as it continued they realized both their parents must have left.

“Want some pie Cas?” Dean asked

“I'd love some Dean.”

 


End file.
